


Handsome Devils

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slightly scary, Supernatural Creatures, Vamp! Dallon, Vamp! Sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: It's the present day,  except supernatural creatures roam the earth along side humans.Brendon is a rich boy out for revenge against these beasts in the name of his parents.Dallon is his mysterious vampire friend and lover who helps him on his quest.





	Handsome Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there my sweet bananas! (sorry Pete put a pic of bananas up on instagram and now it's stuck in my head) 
> 
> Anyhow this is fic 19! YAY ME! YAY YOU! 
> 
> Well I'm still in the process of writing my updates and junk, but I really gotta clean some space in my brain so here we are with another quickie one shot. Well actually it's gonna be apart of a series where Brendon and Dallon battles the underworld. But that will happen when I come up with more ideas. And most definitely after I update my other fics. 
> 
> #procrastinating 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

It was a moonless night. The neon jungle kept the city from being too affected though. It was a normal busy night life as usual. Well except for what hid in the shadows. The world coexisted with the lives of the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, trolls, and witches alike. Yet not many humans noticed the differences. They were virtually invisible with their disguises. Well to all except a select few. 

Brendon was a young heir to a fortune when his parents were killed by such beasts. So he always held a strong distaste for them, but with the help of his dear friend, Dallon. He learned that not all the beast wished to do harm to humans. And so he vowed to rid the world of only the evil creatures on his road to find the ones responsible for his parent’s death. 

They were currently at one of the hot spots in town for the rich and famous. Pete was hosting a huge party at his mansion and he insisted that Brendon came. He unfortunately accepted with Dallon as his plus one. As much as Brendon hated to be social, he knew that the night brings out all kinds of trouble. The beasts love to be around the pretentious crowd. They were easy targets for them, like a buffet just waiting to be devoured. And Pete’s parties never failed to draw out the dumb and the rich. 

“Man you should really lighten up it's a party dude. Go mingle with the ladies or something.” Pete handed Brendon another drink. 

“Not really interested in a one night stand tonight Pete. But feel free to indulge for me. ” Brendon sipped his drink sullenly. He had been posted against the wall for most of the night. 

“Come on man that's like the point of my parties. And besides I can't just leave my man all grumpy against the wall.” Pete slumped against him. He really was his best friend well second, but who’s counting. “So where’s tall, dark, and creepy at tonight?” Pete jokingly asked. 

“Dallon is around here somewhere.” Brendon couldn't help laughing. “Seriously dude go have fun, I mean the host shouldn't be stuck on the wall next to the weirdo of the party.” He added with a smile. 

“Look you're far from a weirdo, you’re my best friend. Brendon you’re the only one I give damn about here. The rest of them can go to hell.” Pete said sternly. He put their foreheads together to get his point across. Brendon smiled and kissed him. 

“Thanks, I know you do. Now go enjoy the party...do it for me.” Brendon loved the support he got from him. 

“Alright, but I'll be back in a few to make sure my little wallflower hasn't wilted.” Pete giggled before he left. Brendon just rolled his eyes and finished his drink.

Soon a beautiful woman came walking in. She had shoulder length brown wavy hair, big blue eyes, and full pretty lips. She smiled brightly at Brendon and added a wink to seal the deal. 

“Looks like it's party time after all.” Brendon said to himself as he moved from the wall. She walked out on the balcony and he happily followed. It didn't take long before he had this mysterious beauty pinned against the wall. “So sexy what's your name?” He asked as he leaned in closer. 

“You can call me Sarah Mr. Brendon Boyd Urie.” Sarah smirked at him. 

“Oh so you’ve heard of me?” Brendon knew he was rich, but he usually tried to stay incognito at these type of events. 

“Well of course. Everyone knows of the famous and mysterious playboy that is Brendon.” Sarah smiled as she caressed his cheek. Brendon couldn't help, but be drawn in by her smile. They began kissing. Her lips were like fire and ice combined. Brendon didn't know if he was burning up or freezing. He kissed down her neck as she pulled him in. “So you hook up with all the girls this fast or am I an exception?” Sarah panted once they broke for air. 

“You my dear are the exception to the exception. I've never been so comfortable so fast with anyone like this before.” Brendon looked her deep in the eyes. The moon shine perfectly on her pretty face. And then those blues eyes turned black. 

“Why thank you, I always did have an alluring personality.” Sarah flash her fangs. In a quick motion she had flipped them around and pinned Brendon to the wall. He hands were trapped underneath her inhuman grip above his head. 

“W-well I've never been much for the dominatrix type of girls so why don't you let me go huh?” Brendon joked. His heart was pounding fast, he really didn't have an escape plan. 

Sarah laughed. “Cute and funny. It's a shame I have to eat you now. You were a good kisser. But I guess life just works out that way.” She then plunged her fangs into his neck. Brendon screamed in agony. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew past and knocked Sarah to the ground. 

“Didn't your mother ever teach you not to bite random men you just met. He could be infected for all you know. Then what?” A male voice came from the shadows. 

“Hey I'm not infected and I got papers to prove it too!” Brendon huffed as he rubbed his sore wrists. 

“Who’s there!? Show yourself!” Sarah growled as she stood up. 

Dallon suddenly appeared from the shadows. “Good evening miss….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.” He said politely.

“That's because I didn't throw it!” Sarah gritted her teeth and flexed her sharp nails. “I don't take kindly to having my meal interrupted. So I guess I'll eat you as well foolish mortal.” She lunged at him. Dallon easily dodged her attack. She turned and tried to claw his face off. Again Dallon moved out of the way just in time. He then grabbed her by the throat.

“I'm far from mortal miss and your fighting skills leave much to be desired. Next time you shouldn't boast so much.” Dallon replied calmly as he flashed his fangs. 

“I'll show you what's much to be desired!” Sarah roared and plunged her hand deep into Dallon’s chest. He gasped and coughed up blood. “Next time you shouldn't boast so much.” She laughed as she ripped his heart out. Dallon collapsed on the ground. Sarah laughed harder at his lifeless body and crushed his heart in her hand. “That was easy. Now where were we Brendon.” She turned back towards him. 

Sarah had him pinned again within seconds.Brendon held a stern look.“So you think you’ve won that easily?” He asked her. 

“Stupid man did you not witness me rip out his heart!? No vampire could survive that, no matter how strong!” Sarah scoffed at him. “See with your own eyes his dead body is right there.” She pointed to the ground. 

“I hate to break it to you, but there’s nothing there Sarah.” Brendon giggled while he looked over her shoulder. She hated being laughed at especially by a human. She turned to see he was right. 

“W-what!? How can this be, that vampire was right here!” Sarah growled, scanning the balcony for any signs of him. 

“Again miss I am not mortal and I am not a vampire.” Dallon said as he appeared behind her. Sarah’s eyes went wide when she saw him. He had a pale bluish complexion, long black hair, incredibly long fangs that extended past his chin, and piercing silver eyes. Dallon grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back. 

“Y-you’re not like any vampire I've ever seen. What are you?” Sarah gasped while frozen in fear of this unknown creature. 

“I am a chronos, an ancient monster. We look similar to vampires, but are far stronger than anything you’ve ever known. My name is Dallon, nice to meet you.” Dallon smiled politely before he cut her head off. Blood poured out everywhere. “Are you alright Bren?” He turned and asked.

“Nothing you can't fix.” Brendon giggled as he ran his hand over the puncture wounds in his neck. Dallon walked towards him to inspect the bite mark. He licked Brendon's neck. He moaned at the sensation. The holes soon closed up. “There you are. All better. You should be careful next time. ” Dallon smiled at him. 

“Thank you, but everything went according to plan.” Brendon replied as he fixed his suit. 

“So your plan was to intentionally and recklessly use yourself as bait?” Dallon inquired. He couldn't be that stupid. 

“Yes it was, but I wasn't in any real danger because I knew you’d come and save me.” Brendon answered happily. He moved in closer to Dallon.

“And how can you be so sure?” Dallon held him tight to him. 

“Because you love me.” Brendon gave Dallon a peck on the lips. “And I love you.” He then kissed him deeper this time. Yeah Brendon was that stupid, but Dallon loved him anyway. They made out in the moonlight. In the arms of his lover after killing a vicious vampire that they’ve been tracking for a while. Nothing could make this a better night in Brendon’s eyes. 

“Brendon this is where you’ve been. I looked for you all ov-” Pete was shocked to see a decapitated woman on his balcony. He quickly pulled Brendon away from Dallon. “Brendon I thought you had him on a leash or something! Now you stay back Dal! We don't want any trouble.” He stood in front of Brendon holding his silver cross up as he slowly backed him towards the house. Dallon merely rolled his eyes at his sad attempt to ward him off. 

“Calm down Pete. She was a vampire not human.” Brendon giggled as walked back to Dallon. Pete looked at her closer and saw he was right. 

“Dude for a second I thought Dal had flipped his lid or some shit. My bad Dal.” Pete apologized. “ Dallon nodded in response. “Wait…..IS THIS THE REASON YOU CAME TONIGHT BRENDON!?” Pete screamed at him. 

“Well…” Brendon laughed nervously as he scratched his head. 

“REALLY!? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NO CREATURE HUNTING IN MY HOUSE!” Pete yelled at him. He sighed to calm himself down. “Brendon I get why you do this…..but someone could've gotten killed…..and even worse that someone could've been you. Please don't scare me like this.” He added as he pulled him into a bear hug. He was crying and shaking. 

“I'm sorry Pete you know I didn't plan on you seeing this. I know how much I mean to you and I wouldn't trade that for the world.” Brendon reassured him while rubbing his back. “And I promise I won't kill anymore creatures in your house. I'll recklessly put my life on the line far away from you alright?” He added with a smile. 

“Damn right! The less I know, the better.” Pete sniffed and wiped his face. They laughed and hugged each other in agreement. “Now who’s gonna clean that up?” He asked, pointing at the dead body bleeding all over his balcony. 

“Oh don't sweat it. Dal will make it so she was never here.” Brendon smiled as he took Pete’s hand.

“How is he gonna do that?” Pete was curious.

“He eats the corpses silly.” Brendon rolled his eyes as he lead him back inside. 

“Yeah right you're kidding me right?” Pete scoffed. He turned to see Dallon loosening his tie as he got down on his knees. He then brought her head up to his mouth. “Ugh that's fucking gross! And you kiss that mouth!?” Pete quickly rushed inside before he saw or heard anything disgusting.Once they made it to the bar, Pete took two shots back to back.

“Yeah I totally have a thing for the scent of rotting creature corpses on Dallon’s breath.” Brendon said nonchalantly. Pete’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. Brendon laughed so hard. “I was only joking. Don't have a heart attack dude. Dallon usually sterilizes his mouth so I don't taste anything.” He sipped his drink with a smile. Pete sighed heavily and drank some more. 

“You know what let's not talk until I'm too wasted to even remember tonight.” Pete said as he chugged more liquor. 

“It's all clean out there. Sorry for any inconvenience we might have caused you.” Dallon appeared next to Brendon. He was back to his normal short black hair, blue eyed, human self. He watched as Pete continued to down more liquor, ignoring them both. “Um Brendon what's wrong with him?” Dallon didn't understand what happened in the last few minutes in his absence. 

“Nothing, he just found out how sexy a chronos can be.” Brendon smiled as he rested his chin on his hand at the bar. 

“So you told him how I feed, I take it?” Dallon quirked an eyebrow. Brendon only kissed his cheek and giggled. Dallon smiled and joined him in the laughter. 

Yeah they were on a mission to clean up this world and make it safe for all humans. It takes skilled planning, steel nerves, and the unimaginable strength from them both. Yet it also takes an unbreakable bond between a human and an ancient vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it? I liked it a lot! 
> 
> I kinda just put a mash up of "Trinity Blood", "Godchild", and brallon to make this awesomeness! 
> 
> *random explosion behind me*
> 
> Can you just smell the kick ass-ness of it all?  
> .......  
> No? 
> 
> Oh well....um
> 
> *stares off awkwardly*
> 
> I'm totally pumped for fob's new album!


End file.
